Six Feet Under & Still Breathing
by Nymphchild
Summary: A collection of one shots from Daryl and Trinity about who they are and their relationship. Please read "Speaking to the Dead" for the full story! Written in first person. Daryl/OC
1. Stealing Looks

**Daryl Reflects on Trinity and their developing "relationship". Daryl POV. Please read "Speaking to the Dead" first.**

**I'm doing some one shots from Trinity and Daryl's points of view to help with my first person prospective. I normally don't write in first person and I'm trying to get better at it. Since I've hit a mind block with "Speaking to the Dead" I thought that this might be a good way to get the creativity flowing again.**

**Rated M for Daryl like thinking.**

**As Always R&R if you like it.**

Six Feet Under & Still Breathing

I aint stupid. Know I aint her type. Her type is probably a stuck up yankee with some fancy college education. Clean shaven, great skin, straight nose and no tan. I think he would wear a suit all the time, all clean and shit. He probably treats her right too. Probably brings her jewelry and flowers. Not dead squirrels. Probably don't yell at her neither.

That'd be what I imagine her with. It aint sittin wit me watchin Merle pick up some crazy chick in a bar or playing x-box ta violently. Nah, she's all in fine cloths from those nice stores that women folk shop at up north. She'd be sittin in a fancy restaurant where they talk ta ya for hours about the wine and booze. She'd look mighty out of place on my old couch or in the bed of my truck.

But all the same; it's hard not ta watch her as she moves around camp, hips swaying like they always do. I know it aint right to be watchin' her like this, like some kinda weird stalker in the bushes. But I think she knows that I do it; there aint no other reason fer her ta move that way. It's the way that makes me wanna push her up against a tree and fuck her quick thinkin' brain inta mush. Um hum, that's just what I wanna do.

I lick my lips, watchin her from the corner of my eyes as she bends down ta soak a bucket of mushrooms. The jeans she wearing stretch across that perfect lil' ass of hers as she crouches. What I would give ta sink my teeth inta that ass. I wonder what kinda noises she makes. I bet they're awesome. I bet she shivers too, like she does when I stand ta close ta her and breathe up against her. I love when she shivers like that. Makes me feel powerful. Makes me feel like a man.

She tosses her hair over her shoulder, all curls and shine in the hot sun. I know that I aint being sneaky now. I'm starring straight at her. I can see a single bead of sweat runnin' down her long neck. Oh good lord. I forgot she aint used ta this kinda heat. I know it's weird but I wanna lick her whole body off, from her calloused feet ta her little fingers that like ta tease me when she's playin wit my hair.

I can feel myself gettin hard as I think about it. "Fuck." I mutter ta myself.

It's not as quiet as I think it is and she looks up at me over her shoulder. Damn her green eyes. I fuckin love green eyes in a chick. So fucking hot. Her eyes 'r like the woods after it rains, all deep and dark. Just like the woods, they have a still sense about them that has the promise of springing inta motion.

I mentally scolded myself, trying to think of dead puppies and flies on carcasses to lose my hard on, seeing her walking over ta me. I shifted so that I was hiding it as she comes over, that ever present sway in her hips.

"Hey Daryl."

Yeah, say my name girl, fucking scream it. "Hey darlin." I muttered back, all southern charm wit her. I know that gets ta her. Maybe she just aint used ta southern men no more or maybe it's just me.

Her full pink lips smile at me, all affection. I don't know why she likes me so much, but I aint gunna question when a pretty girl looks at me like that. "Wanna come with me to cool off?" She asks me.

Fuck, her voice is like lace. I see that little bead of sweat sitting in the hallow of her throat. Be cool, Daryl, be cool. I try not ta jump up, giving away just how much I wanna be caught in the lake wit her again.

That first time was so much fun, and a turn on at the same time. She fought with me wit such recklessness and strength, dunkin' me and letting me catch her. Pickin up her body and tossing it over my shoulder just made me wanna carry her out of the lake and onto the shore. I would have mounted her there with everyone watchin. Don't matter ta me if Carol and the kids saw it.

"Sure, wouldn't want ya getting yerself in trouble. Give me a few an' I'll be down." I need a minute to continue thinking about dead puppy's before I can walk.

She's always getting in trouble and I love it. Again, she makes me feel like a man. She don't need protectin but I like doing it. Just hope she don't get any more reckless. She gives me a little nod and than lets me watch her walk away, ll hips and sweet athletic ass. It does nothing for my hard on relief, most of all when she looks over that pretty little shoulder o' hers an' smiles at me.

Fuck her smile, fuck her pretty little mouth…my balls hum at the idea of it. Protectin the girl is one thing. I can protect her from walkers. I can protect her from Ed and Shane. But aint gunna be able to protect her from my dick forever. I been seein how the other men in camp look at her. Like I said, she's hard not ta look at. But I hate them for doin it. She wants me ta look at her. Wouldn't talk ta me so much if she didn't. Gotta get down ta the lake and make sure those perverts aint in the bushs.

I get up and move my hips so that my hard on if fallin down my pant leg. Maybe the cold water'll calm it down but with her in there I doubt it.


	2. Under a Thumb

**Thank you for the reviews on the first chapter guys! I hope that I will have the next chapter of "Speaking to the Dead" up soon. I have a little something going and I hope that people who like the original story come on over and review these one shots!**

**Trinity's POV:**

Six Feet Under & Still Breathing

Part Two:

Men. I can figure out a lot, maybe even everything, but I have never been able to rationalize my undying love for the southern red necks. There is just something about them. They're rough and prickly and they just put up so much of a damned fight. Will power is so sexy.

I like the fight. I like not knowing what's going on in their heads. They say women are confusing but they are the ones that I can never quite get. All rough and what not then suddenly sweet and loving. I don't get it. And I never know what's going on in rough and tumble Daryl Dixons handsome, scruffy head.

Daryl Dixon…even his eyes set me on fire. I can feel them on me, always. He watches me, keeping note of where I am at all times. Sometimes it's like he's protecting a helpless child, which I am most defiantly not. Other times those blue orbs are so heated that I can feel my thighs clenching in anticipation.

Some part of me thinks that it's wrong to think like this. But hey, who says that a girl can't be attracted to a man after being assaulted. Am I meant to be scared forever? We have to get over it sometime right? I can already tell that Daryl Dixon is my medicine.

Dammit I wish he would just make a move. I want to feel that facial hair all over my body, tickling and scratching my skin in all the right places. I think about it almost every time he talks to me, his sweet little mole moving as he speaks, the dark scruff coving his strong and angular features. It's a constant distraction. Yes please.

I have been spared those heated thoughts for the day though. He's been out hunting with Merle, sparing me from feeling his eyes on me.

When he left this morning I was just getting up, crawling out of my sleeping bag and standing by the fire pit. I could feel that my tank top is a little wet with sweat from the hot Georgia night.

Daryl picked up his cross bow and looked at me. I see him knawel on his cuticle as his eyes run over me. Merle is already making his way to the tree line, paying me no mind, still half asleep. Daryl looks over at him before reaching out his hand and catching a bead of sweat rolling down my collar bone with his thumb. I expect him to make fun of me like he always does; his jibbing tone making fun of my northern up bringing.

The next thing he did made my legs go rubbery. My stomach leapt into my throat and stayed there, making it impossible for me to speak. He took his thumb with which he had caught the drop of moisture and put it in his mouth, sucking on it gently. I felt my mouth drop open as he did it. He made considering noise, as if he liked what he was tasting, and I knew I could have cum right there. How could this cross bow wielding, rough and angry man have an effect on me that I hadn't felt in years?

"Be a good girl." He muttered to me before walking off, leaving me speechless.

I leaned my head on my knees as I sat at the boys fire now, thinking about it. Just thinking about his lips doing that is enough to make my body tingle and blood to heat. The others had all gone to sleep but Daryl and Merle weren't back yet, making it hard for me to drift off peacefully.

I look up as I hear rustlings in the bushes, drawing my gun close to me. Daryl and Merle emerged from the woods, carrying a large deer, strung up on a thick branch. I can hear their grunting and labored breathing. It was easy to tell that Daryl is the one carrying the bulk of the fallen giant. His breathing is harsh.

They drop it to the ground on the other side of the fire. Daryl is trying to hold onto his composure and not let me or Merle see that the trek tired him out, but I can see it in the way that he shifts his shoulders around, the scapula's moving and the way that he shifts his neck side to side.

"I'll gut that critter in the morning Darylina." Merle tells his brother before winking at me and heading into their tent. I can tell the older of the Dixon brothers wants me to follow him in. I wish Daryl had his own tent. I'd sneak in there every night.

Daryl looks at me closely as he drops his cross bow to the ground and sits in the dirt, pulling off a pair of work gloves he was wearing to make sure his hands didn't chaff while carrying the deer. "Not in the mood ta talk tonight." He says. It sounds like it's to no one in particular but since I'm the only one out here I assume it's to me.

I nod and stand up. Oh that's fine Daryl. I don't really want you for talking after this morning anyway. I sit down behind him on my knees and gently place my hands on his hot skin. He's like a solar panel, skin just soaking up and retaining the sun. I feel him tense and smile, leaning forward, desperate to make him feel what I felt like this morning. "Relax." I whisper, feeling goose bumps rise on his skin. I smirk to myself.

I begin working on his tensed shoulders. It's a safe area. Someone rubbing your shoulders doesn't make you uncomfortable, it doesn't feel too intimate. He seems to like it though as I work out a knot under his scapula. Its covered in thick stings of lean muscle. I can feel them bending and bowing under my fingers. I want them flexing over me.

I refocus my efforts. Right now I'm just making him feel comfortable. I push my fingers deep as I travel along his spine to his lower back. He makes a guttural noise that makes my thighs clench. "Feel good?" I ask him.

He makes a noise of affirmation and I think he mutters my name in that low tone that I like. Every time he says it it's like he's talking to god. His head falls forward as I continue. Taking all those anatomy classes has certainly paid off. I know just where to pull his knots out, just where to touch him. It's not easy over his shirt but I'm managing. If he really wants me to touch him he'll take it off.

I move to his arms and biceps. Good lord, his arms are thick. I can feel his skin again, the muscles flexing under my fingers, unwinding from his stressful day.

"Where else does it ache?" He shivers at the suggestive words and I realize that I love doing this to him. I love turning the rock solid man into a pile of shivering, protoplasmic muscle.

"His cock!" Yells Merles voice from the tent.

We both cast our eyes over to the dark tent and I smirk, thinking that I could definitely work something out of that. Daryl growls but doesn't move.

"My neck." He tells me slowly. I realize that he's nervous. He's not used to the kind of attention that I give him. I'm going to have to make him crave my touch the way that I crave his. I can do that.

I run my fingers up his neck, sitting higher on my knees, working on his axis. He groans and I force his head forward with my hand, running my fingers into his hair line. I can feel the soft strands in between my fingers.

I cant help myself. He's just so damn handsome and he doesn't even know it. The soft grunts and moans I'm enticing are kind of turning me on. I remember the way that he tasted my sweat earlier and don't realize what I'm doing until it happens. I lean forward and kiss where his shoulder meets his neck, letting my lips linger over the warm skin. Oh my god he tastes so good! His skin is rough and warm. It tastes like salt and hard work. I feel him tense under my lips but he doesn't move away.

Finally I pull away and he turns to face me, his eyes burning. Oh my god, what have I started? I lean back and reach out, running my hands through his straggly hair. "Thanks for the deer." I murmur.

He's looking at me hard, all intense with desire. "You don't eat meat."

I narrow my eyes at him, trying to deduce if his words held an ulterior meaning. Oh Daryl…I eat _that_ kind of meat. I get up and hug my arms around myself. I don't need him to see that my nipples have gotten hard as little diamonds hearing him moan and leaning against his back as I kissed him. "Good night Daryl."

"'Night sweet ass." Merle yells from the tent.

Daryl rolls his eyes and his lip work to say good night to me but no sound comes out. I smile, please with myself and turn to go to bed, able to sleep better now that Daryl Dixon is back in camp.


	3. Angels & Bows

**Hey all! Please let me know if you guys are enjoying this collection. I know they are really just add ons but I'd still like to know what you all think!**

**Daryls POV: **

**Part Three:**

Trinity…her name means three. Most people think it's the father, son and holy ghost. I know she don't believe in that though. So what does it mean? Me, her and…Kurt? Rick? Nah. How about me her and a rug rat? Good lord where did that come from?

I look at her over the fire as we sit in the camp and the Green farm. She looks so damn…beautiful. The fire light is all catchin in her hair and turnin some strands of it red. It ain't even hot. Just god damn beautiful. Like one of them paintings that people put up in churches. She looks up at me as she eats, her green eyes catchin' mine with a playful glint. My lips twinge up. How can they not when she looks at me like that?

She winks at me. Oh baby, baby, baby. Don't look at me like that less ya want ta end up in my tent. I'll fuckin take ya so hard the only thing ya'll be able ta say for the next week is my name. That'll shut that smart ass mouth of yers up.

She smirks at me, biting her bottom lip an' I know she's getting the same ideas as me. That is one dirty little girl. An' for some reason she wants me. Don't think I'm ever gunna understand why. She shouldn't have done…forensic whatever in her past life. Should have been a model. Should have been in porn. Well maybe not porn; don't want anyone else lookin at her. But if she was I would watch it. Hell, I would film it.

I watch her throughout dinner, while she helps the women folk clean up. Carol and Lori kept lookin' at me oddly when I didn't move from my spot but I don't care. She was just smiling and lookin down at her hands as she worked. I stare at her hard, wantin her ta know that I'm there. I could watch her all night, her little hands movin'. Finally she was done and came over ta me, standing right in front of me with that playful look she got in her eyes.

"Did you want something Daryl?"

I looked up at her, licking my lips. Yeah. Hell yeah, I want something. I want ya wrapped around me. I nodded my head. "Wanna blow off some steam girl?" My voice must have been deep because I saw her flush a little. She's good at hidin' it but now I know what ta look fer. It's easy ta see.

"Yeah." She said calmly ta me. I swear ta god the girl is half see through, half unreadable. Just when I think I got some kinda control she can put on that damned straight face. "What do you have in mind?"

I smirk, pullin myself up and walkin off. I know she'll follow. She always does. I lead her out ta the fences and grab a few logs an' bottles from off the ground, placing them on the wood posts. She stands back and watches me, her keen green eyes lighting up.

"Targets?" She asks me and I nod.

"Let's see what ya got princess." I tell her, pullin my gun out. "Let me see yers." She took it out and handed it over.

I can't get over how much she trusts me. We're out here on our own and she is just willing to relinquish her weapon ta me. Maybe it's 'cause she knows she's still in control. I know she is too. I turn the piece over in my hands, admiring it. "Good weapon." I tell her as if she don't already know. She ain't Andrea. She knows that her piece is good. I've seen her clean it and take it apart. I even think I saw her loosening up the trigger once ta give herself less lag. "Where' ya get this anyway?" I pull my cross bow from my shoulder.

She's watchin' me load it. "Military issue." She told me. "They gave it to me for a mission and I just never got it back to them…they probably could have used it with what's been going on."

I give her a considering look. "Want ya to try mine again." I tell her.

"Why?" Her question surprises me as I stand up.

"Want ya ta be able to use everything we got, just in case." I tell her crossly. I aint gunna say it but she and Rick are the two people that I want watchin my back if...when shit hits the fan. Don't trust anyone else ta do it. We're pinned down and I'm hurt or something I don't want her to run out of ammo and not know how ta use the bow.

I held it out to her and she took it. I swear to god that girl know what I'm thinking. I think she can read my fucking mind. "It's heavier then yer gun." I remind her and she nods.

"I've seen you holding it." She says slowly. I felt myself smirk. She'd been watchin me too? I liked that. She moved the crossbow up, facing it away from me. "Like this?" She asked.

I frowned again and stepped to her side, moving her hands where I wanted them. Well it's not exactly where I want them, wrapped up around my cock. "Like that." I tell her. She nods and points the bow at our targets. "Ya remember how much stronger the kick is then a gun?" I ask her. She's fired this thing once before. She nods at me, soft curls framing her face in the evening light. God I just can't get over how beautiful she is. It's that sexy angel look. I love it. "Don't put it in your shoulder."

She nods again. "It'll knock it out of the socket." I look at her surprised. "I've had to reset some newbies shoulders after they handle high power weapons for the first time." She told me and I grin. The only thing better than her little sexy angel look is the fact that I know she's aint an angel at all.

She fires the bow, jolting her little body. I put my hand on her lower back ta steady her before I look up. Nope, not an angel. Angels aint as good a shot as her.


	4. Sliding Doors

**So I had a fan of Speaking to the Dead ask me to write a little something about Trinity and Daryl meeting before the outbreak. It really has nothing to do with the actual story but its cute and I think you all will like it!**

**Sliding Doors:**

Daryl whipped his hands grease covered hands on a dusty old rag. It was a hot day, far too hot for anyone in their right minds to be driving down the old country road where the shitty garage he worked at was. He was aching to finish his shift and get to the bar to meet his brother for an ice cold beer.

He looked up into the sun as he heard the sound of a engine humming down the road, sounding like it was constantly about to stall out. The old Chevy pick up shook as it came into the dusty parking lot, spraying up the gravel as it stopped. It had chipping paint and a number of dents in it. He sighed and looked around to find that the one other mechanic had taken off for a smoke break. Knowing Jab it would last for a few hours.

"Son of a bitch." He mumbled to himself, leaving the shade of the garage to go meet the customer. With his luck it would probably be some inbreed backwater piece of shit like him. At least that looked like who the truck belonged to.

He smirked when he saw the door to the truck shaking as someone kicked it mercilessly. He glanced in the front windshield to see a head of long brown curly hair flailing. He resisted a chuckle when he saw that she was angled across the seat so she was facing the door, kicking it with both her legs. It was jammed.

He tapped on the windshield with his knuckles and she looked up at him with bright green eyes. "Hold up." He called into the car.

The girl shook her head. "It's a billion degrees in here!"

He could see the slight layer of sweat covering her pretty tanned face. Not a inbreed piece of shit apparently. She gave the door one final kick as he went for a crowbar to pry the door open. As he walked back he saw her roll the window fully down and start to pull herself threw it. Her hands gripped the top of the truck and she pulled the rest of her body out.

He stood wide eyes as he watched, glad that Merle wasn't here. He would be trying to get into this girls pants before she had even pulled her body half way from the window. Slim, tiny, sweet looking. She had a head of brown curls that went on for days and caught every little breeze. Her core muscles moved where her blue tank top was coming up from her jeans, trying to maneuver herself from the window. She dropped to the ground with a little feminine grunt.

"Thank god." She muttered as a breeze brew through. She closed her eyes and turned her face into the breeze before opening them, looking right over at him. "You guys open?" She asked.

"Yep." He told her, putting the crow bar back down. "Wouldn't have tried ta help ya out if we weren't." He nodded over to her truck. "Door yer only problem?"

She scroffed. "I wish. It's been making this really weird sound."

Daryl nodded. "Yeah heard ya comin a mile away. Sounded like ya were gunna break to 88 mile per hour moment."

She laughed and he couldn't help but smile to himself. "That was good." She told him. "Back to the Future reference; I like it."

Pretty girl liked his jokes. Good. "I'll git it inside and take a look. Gunna have to bust yer door open though. I aint climbing through there like a monkey."

She smiled at him. "Be my guest. You can beat it to death with that crow bar for all I care." She paused as she looked over his rough face. "I'm Trinity." She told him extending her hand.

He looked at it for a long moment, wishing that he'd washed his hands off better. "Daryl." He finally said, shaking it. He watched for a moment to see if she'd rub it on her jeans to get the grease of him off but she didn't. Probably just don't wanna dirty up her designer jeans, he thought to himself bitterly.

He popped the door open with the crow bar. She'd left the keys in the ignition and listened as it sputtered to something that resembled life. "Yer starters fucked up." He told her.

"Figured." She muttered as he propped the door open with his work boot so that it wouldn't close on him and drove it into the gradge.

"Might take a while." He told her, climbing out of the cab. "Ya got someone ya can call? Boyfriend? Husband? Daddy?"

Trinity shook her head. "No, it's just me out here." She told him and he grunted.

It wasn't safe for a pretty little thing like that to be driving down these back roads by herself. She'd be liable to get jump…probably by his own brother. He distracted himself by popping the hood and looking down. Fuck it was a mess in there. This didn't look like the kind of car a girl like that would be driving.

She looked down at her pocket where he could hear a slight heavy metal ring tone playing, yet another thing he didn't expect. "Sorry," She said pulling it out and looking at the caller id. "I have to take this. It'll only take a second."

"I'll get goin' on this." He muttered watching her walk a few steps away.

"Hey Jake…Yeah I'm fine." She glanced back over at him as he popped open the hood of the car. "No, my car broke down but I'm at a shop right now. There's a gentlemen helping me out already." She must have heard his snort because her pretty pink lips twitched up and she glanced back over at him. "Don't worry about it. I'm really okay." She paused. "No. I wont be back in the city anytime soon. That's kind of the point of a sabbatical. I'll call you when I get to the cabin but seriously. I need some time to myself."

'Jake' must have been the boyfriend that wasn't out here, Daryl thought, starting to work on the car, Glancing at her every few seconds as she talked, her arms wrapped around herself.

"Okay. I love you too." She hung up the phone with a sigh, looking like she was trying to compose herself for a moment before turning back to walk over to him. "Sorry; people that care about you. They'll love you to death if you let them."

"Wouldn't know nothing about that." He found himself grunting as he started to pull tools from the bench. When he glanced up she was looking at him curiously with her big green eyes. He cleared his throat at the way she studied him. "Office is over there. Air conditionings busted but fans blowin'. Got a water cooler in there. Just keep yer hands off the beers in the fridge."

"Perfect." She told him with a smile. "Just let me know if there's anything I can do….Daryl right?" He nodded and she gave him a little smile before walking over to the office through the sliding door.

His eyes kept drifting up to her in the two hours that he was working one the car. She was reading most of the time but looked up when she felt him looking. Sometimes when he would glance up she would already be looking at him and would cock her head to the side in question…as if she had been the one to catch him starring. He shook his head and focused back down.

He probably could have gotten it done in half the time if he hadn't kept looking at her pretty face. Girls like that weren't from around here. They weren't interested in pieces of backwoods trash like him. 'Jake' was probably more her speed; a Ferrari not a Ford.

He looked up when he heard the voice of his coworker in the office. Jab was talking to the girl and she was standing, nodding politely as he talked. She glanced back around the man to where he stood and Daryl straightened up, starting to put the tools away, signaling that he was done.

Jab walked over to the counter, biceps tensed and chest puffed out like he was trying to show off. The women didn't seem to notice at all and just handed him her credit card to swipe. She thanked him politely and took the card back before walking back out into the humid garage.

"Thanks." She told him.

Daryl nodded. "Get in there and check it out first." He told her gruffly, whipping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his arm.

She nodded and pulled herself into the cab, giving him a great view off her ass without realizing it. He bit his thumb as he watched, unable to stop himself. She turned the key and smiled at the sound the truck made. "So much better." She told him.

"Yer gunna have ta get a locksmith fer the door." He told her leaning up against the open front door through the window.

She nodded. "I'm pretty good at climbing. I think I'll be fine." She joked.

"Yeah," He muttered. "Ya really are."

She let out a little laugh. "Shit I don't have cash for a tip…hang on." She reached into the center console and he raised an eyebrow at the sight of a pretty lethal looking hand gun peeking out. Instead she pulled out a pen and an old receipt, leaning the paper against the steering wheel and pulling the cap off the pen with her teeth. She jotted something down on it while he looked at her strangely. "Here." She handed it to him and he took it curiously, looking at the number and name written on it.

"Ya want me ta call ya…Trinity Wallas?" He asked dumb founded.

Trinity bit her lip before giving him a little smile. "Only if you want a tip…or to look at each other for a few hours again." She told him with a little laugh. "Thanks Daryl…"

"Dixon." He muttered, not sure what else to say. "Daryl Dixon." He closed the door as he looked at her.

She nodded. "While hopefully I'll see you around Daryl Dixon." She told him before giving him a parting smile, putting her slender arm around the other seat to look behind her and pulling out of the garage.

"Damn." Jab said as he came out of the office. "Need to take less smoke breaks. What I would do to that pussy!" He laughed, making a vulgar gesture with his entire lower body. "Hitting on her the whole time we was in there and couldn't even get her name."

Daryl looked down at the paper in his hand. "Trinity." Jab looked at him oddly as he continued to look at the paper. "Her name was Trinity."

Crumpling up the number he tossed it in the waste basket and went to wash his hands.


End file.
